Medical devices that are insertable into patients, such as imaging pills and catheters have proven diagnostic and therapeutic capabilities. Some medical devices are designed to perform one or more functions at one or more locations within a patient's body. Position and orientation systems may be used to determine the location of the medical device within the patient.